Walls
by Solivagant
Summary: Senior year is just about to start, but Santana needs to figure out what's going on between her and Brittany first. One-shot. Brittana. A bit fluffy, yes.


A/N: I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. I haven't written anything in well over a year, so I don't know why I all of a sudden decided to. I'm pretty new to Glee, so this might be a bit OOC, but I was in the mood to write Brittana... So I did. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters, places, songs, etc. I do not own All Time Low or the lyrics to "Walls," either. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Walls<strong>

I'm gonna break down these walls I built around myself  
>I wanna fall so in love with you<br>_Walls_ - All Time Low

Brittany tilted her head to the side, studying the result of an hour of trying to choose exactly the right hat.

"That one really brings out your eyes, Lord Tubbington." He yawned.

"I knew you'd like it," Brittany said, clapping. "Now all we need to do is paint your nails!" She turned away from Mr. Tubbington to dig through her box of nail polish, but she'd just lifted the lid when her bedazzled pink cell phone rang. Caller ID announced that Santana was trying to reach her.

"Brittany here. I saw Bigfoot yesterday."

"Brit, can we talk?" Her voice was tense and halting.

"We're talking right now."

"I know, but not- I need to see you in person."

"Want to meet at Breadstix? I still don't understand why everyone else spells it wrong. It's obviously spelled with an 'x,' not those other little squiggles."

"Ten minutes?"

"Yeah. I've missed you Santana." She said the words so nonchalantly, as if they and their meaning meant absolutely nothing to her.

There was a long pause on Santana's end of the line. "Yeah." She hung up.

Brittany slipped her phone in her pocket and turned back to her cat. "I'm sorry Lord Tubbington, but we're going to have to do your nails later. You could file them while I'm out with Santana." And with that suggestion, she pulled on her white sneakers and left the house.

Ten minutes later, she was seated across from Santana in a booth in Breadstix, two waters and a basket loaded with carbs on the table between them. They had exchanged smiles in greeting, but neither of them had said a word to the other yet. The silence emphasized the chasm that had sprung up between them over the summer. Santana had been in Portugal visiting relatives for the past month and a half, and there had been virtually no contact between the two during that entire time. Despite that, they allowed the silence to build and smother the words that needed to be said.

Finally, Santana leaned forward, her arms crossed across her stomach underneath the table. Her face was devoid of makeup, and her dark hair tumbled down over her shoulders. "You said you loved me." Her voice was small, just barely able to reach across the chasm to find Brittany's ears.

"I do love you Santana. You know that."

"But what is... this? Everything we have… What are we doing?"

Brittany shrugged, her eyes briefly flickering down to the table, then back to Santana's face. She kept quiet, instead giving the other girl a questioning, probing gaze. The honesty in her expression told Santana everything she needed to know. 'It's all up to you.'

Santana opened her mouth to speak, but a waitress interrupted them, asking "What'll it be?"

"Spaghetti," Brittany said.

"Um, just- just a chicken Caesar salad," Santana said, like she'd completely forgotten they were at Breadstix. She blinked rapidly a few times as she tried to get a better hold on what was going on.

The waitress nodded. "Anything else I can ya?"

"No, thanks," Santana said.

The waitress swept off, humming a very familiar Fleetwood Mac song.

When the waitress was gone, Santana seemed hesitant to speak, as if she had been scared into silence and was regretting making this meeting at all. She didn't meet Brittany's gaze, even though she could feel it on her.

"Don't leave me now," Brittany pleaded softly. "I thought you were done with running away."

"I am."

"So what are you so afraid of?"

"I don't know if I can do this, okay? I always fuck thing up and I'm not any good at- at relationships."

"You don't have to be. Just be yourself. That's who I love Santana, I love you."

Santana ducked her head, lapsing into silence again for a moment. In her lap, her fingers toyed with the rings she wore, moving them up and down her fingers. Then she said, "I needed to talk to you today because all the… love… I was feeling you was just… it was just there, inside me, and I needed to know... Brit, you said anything was possible, so is this? I said before that I wanted to be with you, and I still do."

"It seems like so long ago," Brittany said, and she smiled gently, recalling the day.

Santana nodded and laughed. "Yeah, yeah it does. But I remember it like it was yesterday."

"I think this is possible, too- us, I mean."

"So let's do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm not afraid any more of what people will say about me and you. They don't matter. You're the only one that matters to me now."

Brittany grinned and left her side of the booth to slip in next to Santana. She grabbed the other's hand and gave it a warm, reassuring squeeze. "We can totally do this."

"I know." Santana reached up with her other hand to touch Brittany's face, her fingertips trailing from hairline to cheek. "I know." She pressed her lips to Brittany's in a kiss that was the first of its kind. All their walls had come down and all arms had been laid on the ground. No longer were emotions fighting for a hold and struggling to be top dog. There was no more hiding, nothing keeping them from each other anymore.

They were suddenly broken apart when their waitress slammed their plates of food in front of them with a disapproving expression. Her eyes flickered to each of them in turn, but she didn't say anything. She just wrinkled her nose like she was smelling something bad, turned on her heel, and left without saying a word.

Santana licked her lips and rubbed her thumb over Brittany's hand. "That didn't even bother me."

"You really are the awesomest girl I've ever known, and I meant it when I said I missed you. Lord Tubbington missed you, too. Want to help me paint his nails later?"

Santana laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Of course." She linked her pinky with Brittany's, and the two turned to their dinner.


End file.
